Life of a Fan-Girl
by raven2002
Summary: Alice and Elektra are two normal girls until two boys and a new teacher come to their school. Later they will find all about the life of a butler, reapers, demons, and all about the Trancy and phatomhive family. Come on and read this awsome action and romance packed story. Maybe even some OC pairings! I hope you like! -Raven P.S Sebby says hi and meow!
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers I told you I'd be back! I hope you enjoy my crazy-fangirl mind!( P.S Alice and Elektra are in 6th grade and their school is special so, they only have one teacher. They don't have periods like most middle schools)

Chapter 1

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed. "What is it Alice?" Alice's bestfriend Elektra asked. " Tomorrow I heard we get new students and teacher." Alice squealed. " Oh, Ok." Elektra said. " Ok let's get ready for bed girls, you two have school tomorrow." Alice's mom told them. " Ok mom." Alice replied. " Thank you for letting stay the night here Mrs. Johnson." Elektra said. " No problem Elektra." Mrs. Johnson said then walked out. " Ok lets get some sleep Ele." Alice yawned. " Ok goodnight." Elektra said. "Goodnight." Elektra yawned back.

NEXT DAY...

" Elektra! GET YOUR BUTT UP!" Alice shouted shaking Elektra untill she woke up. " Ok, ok, I'm up!" Elektra shouted back. "Good, now get ready, ok?" Alice smiled. " Ok." Elektra said and smiled back. After the two girls got ready for school and said bye to Mrs. Johnson they started to walk to school. " What do you think our new teacher will be like?" Alice asked Elektra. " Probaly nice, dunno. What about the new students?" Elektra asked Alice. " Hopefully nice, and if there boys I there hot"Alice said. " Shout up!" Elektra giggled. Then they walked through the double doors to anwser all their questions. When they walked into the classroom they were greeted by a tall man about 26 years old and 6'1 ft. " Hello I am Mr. Michaelis, I will be your teacher for now on." he smiled. " Hes perfect." Elektra whispered as they took there seats. Then they glanced over and saw a boy with greyish and blueish hair with an to him was a blond boy with blue eyes. " Let's go say hi! Let's go!" Alice squeaked. " Ok, let's go say hi so you can stop shouting. " Hi I'm Alice Johnson!" Alice said smiling at the two boys. " Hi, I'm Elektra Evans." Elektra told them. " Hey I'm Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel the boy with the eyepatch answered. " Cool name." Elektra told Ciel. " Thanks." Ciel told Elektra. " Hello, I'm Alois Trancy." the blond said holding out his hand. Gleefully Alice and Elektra shook it." If the two of you need ANYTHING let us know, right Elektra?" Alice said pulling her out of daze. " Uh, right!" Elektra blushed knowing they saw her staring at Mr. Michealis. After a few hours of learning rules and more learning the class went to lunch. The cafeteria was cold and loud. Yelling was heard everywhere. Some kids ran around the lunch tables, and others were sitting around picking at their food. After waiting forever Alice and Elektra got their food. They saw Ciel and Alois sitting alone. " Let's go sit with them Ele!" Alice shouted. " Fine cause they look lonely. Then they walked over to their table. " Hi it's us again! Can we sit with you?" Alice asked. "Sure, we could use some company." Ciel smiled. They were all silent until Alice broke it." Are you having a great first day?" she asked. " Yeah." they both said. " That's awsome!" Alice smilied.

Ciels Point of View:

I walked down the hall arter school to Sebastin's classroom. " Ah, young master did you have a good day?" Sebastian asked. " Yeah, it was fine." I told him. " We need to find some one we can trust, so if Claude comes back." I explained. Sebastian sighed, remebering that moment. " I thought I killed Claude 300 years ago but, he mananged to live some how. Not only that but Alois took his place as a demon like you." Sebastian said. Remebering that moment is akward, seeing Alois walking up to us covered in blood from Claude's failed kill. Me and Sebastian were shocked seeing him, then he told us about Claude. His contract with Claude was broken though, ever since then the two of us grew close friends rather than enemies. "Let's try to pay extra attention to everyone, alright." I ordered. " Indeed." Sebastin smirked

HEY READERS! I hope you like want you see! Review, favorite and follow AWAY! Also later on there might be some pairing like ElektraXSebastian and AliceXCiel...Maybe...Tell me what you think! Thanks for everything! XD

-RAVEN2002 OUT

~~~~MEOW~~~~~~ from Sebby!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again readers sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school. :p I hope you like!

CHAPTER 2

Ciel's point of view:

After a week at our new school Alois and me have been actually enjoying school. Those two girls, Alice and Elektra. They've been attending to our every need, no matter how foolish it is! " Ciel! Earth to Ciel!" Alois yelled. " What!? I snapped. His face went blank. " Sorry, you just scared me a little." I apoligized. " Were you day dreaming about your _girlfriend, Alice?_" Alois giggled returning to his annoying self again. " _Alice_ is NOT, my girlfriend!" I told him. " _Sure_. She probaly reminds of Elizabeth. Come on you know! She sounds and has the same smile and green eyes! The only difference is that her hair is blueish greyish like yours-" Alois said but I cut him off. " Don't tease me like that! Especially about Elizabeth!" I yelled drawing attention while they were walking home. " That isn't something I can think about..." I told him softer. I remember, Lizzy was in pain for three years because she was a widow when I left. A few years later she got rengaged but, then the accident occured. Lizzy was involved in a horrible wreck with her husband. All I could do was watch as they burried the couple. At her funaral the only one who noticed me was the Undertaker. Lizzy did annoy me a lot but, she was special. " Sorry Ciel." Alois said knowing my pain. He lost some one he held dear too, his brother Luka. " It's fine, I know you didn't mean. Just don't be such a Trancy-brat!" I laughed. " Hey!" Alois whinned. _Maybe I do like Alice but maybe I just don't have the guts to tell Alois._ I thought. " Well let's hurry and get home. Sebastian will kill us if we are late for dinner!" Alois said laughing hard. Then I joined in. " Yeah." I told him Then we continued to walk down the street.

LATER THAT DAY...

Young Master, we seem to be out of tea. Do want me to go get some more or wait till morning?" Sebastian asked. " Can I go? I need some fresh air." I told him. " Ok, be careful Bochan." Sebastian said. _Uh, he knows I hate that nickname!_ " Ok.I'll be back." I told him already walking out the door. As I'm walking down the road it feels like some one was watching me but, I just kept on walking. Then I here rustling behind a bush. " Who's there?!" I yelled. Then out of no where two boys walk up to me. " Oh, hey." I tell them and try to leave but, they go infront of me. " Sorry kid but we are hungry and, you showed up right in time for dinner! " one said and the other nodded. Then they both showed their white fangs, ready to bite me. I tried to yell for Sebastian but I couldn't move. They kept on walking towards me. " What's wrong kid?" one of them teased. " You know I'm a demon, right?!" I yelled but that was a big mistake. " Yeah, but demons still have blood, and we will kill anything with blood when we're hungry!" he yelled charging at me. I thought it was all over. Then I heard a loud yelp." Ahhh, you...you..." one of them scretched. I couldn't belive my eyes. Alice and Elektra were before me with blood-red eyes. " A-alice? E-elektra?" I stuttered. Then the two charged at the two girls. Alice quickly punched one of them in the face making his nose drip with blood. Elektra punched his partner in the stomach making him cough up blood. Then the two girls threw one last punch sending them flying. " You little-" one started." You little what?" Elektra smirk. then the boys left. We could hear them mumble curses. " CIEL ARE YOU OK?!" Alice yelled as her eyes changed back to their pretty green. Then she ran over to hug me. " ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" She yelled once more. "Yes I'm fine. So you are a..." I trailed off. " Yes I am a vampire. So is Elektra." Alice said shamefully. " Don't worry, don't tell anyone but, Sebastian, Alois and I are demons too." I told her. "Really?" she asked. " Come on let's walk you home!" Alice giggled. " Ok." I told her. Then we all walked back to the manor. "What happened?" Sebastian asked. Then we explained everything. " So you two are demons?" Sebastian questioned. " Yep. Vampires to be exact." both girls said. " Well thank you for everything and have a goodnight. Come over tomorrow so we can talk, for now get some sleep everyone." Sebastian told them. They waved and left. " Well let's get to bed Bochan." Sebastian said. " Why did you tell them ?" Sebastian asked. He knew how I was with our secret. " They risked their lives and identy for me so I thought it would be ok to let them know so, they wouldn't feel so bad about telling me. Also they might come in handy with Claude. I told him. " I see, they can be a big help too." he said then got me ready for bed. As I laid down I thought: maybe I do like Alice.

Mystery person's pov:

" What happened?!" I yelled as the two hitmen infront of me told what happened. " So you let the Phantomhive get away?!" I yelled once more. " We are very sorry sir, we will do better next time." they apoligized. " If there is a next time. Time for plan B." I mumbled. I could see their faces freeze when I said ' if '. " Just leave!" snapped. Then they ran out of the room. I will get you one day Phatomhive! I though.

I hope you enjoyed! If anyone has any questions about the story or charaters let me know because I'm staring a chat room next chapter.

Raven: So ciel you have a crush on Alice?

Ciel: Shout up! & $#!

Raven: I love you too! I hope you guys read my next chapter and send me some questions threw my PM box! Right Ciel?

Ciel: What ever.

Raven: Don't be mad at me! I was just kidding.

Ciel: ...

Raven: See you guys! 3

- Raven2002


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Before I begin I want to thank Misaki Haninozuka for being my very first reviewer, thank you very much! Here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Chapter 3 

Sebastian's POV

" Today we will be having a guest Sebastian, get everything ready." young master ordered me. _'Another day's work.' _ I mumbled. I need to get the tea ready, the meal, dessert, and the manor cleaned up. " Good mornig Sebastian!" a girly voice said. _Oh, it's just Alois_. I waved and smiled at him. " Good morning." I told him. He smiled nervously and pranced down the hallway. _ It looks like the kid is up to something. I wonder what. _ Ever since he has been at the Phantomhive manor he has be acting strange, I wonder why, I should inform Bochan about this.

Ciel's POV

When I was doing some homework, Sebastian came in my study room looking kind of worried. I do not expect this kind of behavior from my butler so I wonder what's wrong. " Young Master I need to talk to you, it's about Alois." he told me. " He has been acting strange lately." he informed me. " Yes he has. Just keep an eye on him, and get back to work." I ordered him. " Yes, I will." Sebastian said then walked out the door. _'Alois has been actind strange.' _I thought I wonder why, for now I need to think of a conversation to talk about with Alice and Elektra.

Alois's POV

_'Ugh, that was close Sebastian could tell I was acting nervous! No one can find out, NO ONE!' I thought. _ Then I saw a certain red-headed reaper. " Oh hello little boy! Do you know where Sebas-chan is? Tell him Grell is here." Grell instructed. " You mean Sebastian? He's in the kitchen preparing for guest." I told him. " Oh ok! Thank you." Grell smiled, then skipped away. " No problem." I muttered.

Sebastian' s POV

I was working on the meal for the guest, then I hear Grell walk into the room. " Oh Bassy! I missed you ssoooo much! Did you miss me?!" he coed. " Grell, why are you here?" I sighed as I contiued to cook. " That's no way to treat a lady!" he pouted. " I'll treat a lady right when I see one. Now leave, I need to prepare for guest!" I told him. " Oh yes, the blond boy told me." Grell smiled. " Ugh Alois do you really hate me that much? Now he is never going to leave!" I mumbled.

MEOW! I hope you like chapter 3! I got no questions yet but if you got any let me know! And a BIG thank you to Bloodyrose1312,Misaki Haninozuka,Writersunite717,Xxbethyxx,and awsomenessxxx13 for suppoting me! You guys helped me over come writer's block a lot!

-Rave2002


End file.
